Novanglia
Novanglia, officially the Kingdom of Novanglia ' (formerly ''New Yankeeland and New England) is a micronation located in the United States. Founded on March 1, 2016. the name Novanglia mean in Latin New England. Today Novanglia is part of United Kingdom of Greater Albion-Novanglia 2016 Novanglia was founded on March 1, 2016. King Stephen I had always wanted his own nation but never knew how to start it. In early 2016 King Stephen I discovered the Conch Republic and the Republic of Molossia. After a bit of research and thinking the founder decided to form his own micronation. The Kingdom of Novanglia original name was the Republic of Stelegiriots and named Stephen I as President and Matt as Vice President. In October 2016 Stelegiots renamed to United Provinces of New England and remade its flag. This flag is still in used to this day as its used for all her vassels and in 2018 the Flag was upgraded a bit to what u see today by Emperor Charles II. In January the nation renamed to Republic of New Yankeeland. 2017 In February 2017 a vote was headed and the people elected to become a Constitutional Monarchy. The nation was Renamed to Kingdom of New Yankeeland and crowned Stephen I King and named Matt Prime Minister. In late 2017 After being scouted by the IUM and LOMN. Novanglia went from being a no name nation to being recognized by dozen of nations and being a player on the micronation stage and would end up becoming a member os the Big Nation and and part of the Security Counsel. 2018 In 2018 Novanglia took part in the 2018 Microcup witch is a event that bring micronation together for a international soccer or football event. Novanglia won its match ageist New Rizalia 5-3. Novanglia would win that part of the cup. In of April 10, 2018 Novanglia is in charge of the Intermicronational Trade Organization. In May between 18-21 there was a cold war stand off between the Duke of Kearsarge-Oceania and Novanglia over the Ark island. On the May 22- June 2 a war broke out over it. In the end Novanglia won and Kearsarge-Oceania was made into a puppet ed nation. Kearsarge-Oceania was renamed to the Duchy of Elizabeth and Prime Minster Edward was crown Dutch of it. In June 4, 2018 When Novanglia was still named New Yankeeland. It had Protracted it self to be the Federal Empire of New Yankeeland with Prussia, Texas, and Elizabeth being its puppets. In early August Novanglia had left LoMN due to several members. Later on in August 30, 2018 Novnaglia went back to being a Kingdom losing its Empire. Prussia would rename to the Archduchy of Albion and Texas would also leave. However Elizabeth would remand as a vassal to Novanglia. Few days latter on September 9, New Yankeeland was renamed back to New England and on September 29th the Nov-Anglo Commonwealth would be founded. A alliances for the old Federal Empire. On October 4-26th, C series Bills would begin. The C series was a series of reforms under witch would changes the name of the nation to it permit name, Novanglia (due to confusion and New England being over used) witch means New England in Latin. On October 6, Novanglia would commence Operation Mustang. Over Throwing the Texas Government and Installing a New government renaming it to Tejas. The Operation end on October 8th and was success full. Tejas on the 10th would become a vassel of Novanglia. On December 28th it was announced to the world that Novanglia once more would become a empire again. 2019 In 2019 the King wore out is state of the realm address stating that he wish for novanglia to be come more realist then fantasy and lay out his "King Plan" for the Next Few years. On February 17th, 2019 Esmeralda had agree to join the realm as well under the agreement that Stephen would be Head of state and Princess Emma would remaned head of government. In June Archduke John I resigned as co ruler of ANUK and gave Stephen I head of State over Albion. On July 7, the nation rename form United Kingdom of Albion-Novanglia and Esmeralda to United Kingdom of Novanglia as it was shorter and Novanglia has the dominant one in the realm. Culture Novanglia culture is mix of Canadian and New England regional culture. Novanglians are a very progressive type of people. We are also very much for scientific advances, we believe in global warming, we support the art, and we are patriotic about our kingdom and military. However just about all Novanglians are big into history. Whether it be military history, world, political or anything we believe that advances in life are nice but however we shouldn't forget how we got there. Often towns, uniforms, the military, arts, and vehicles look or are based upon old school american styles and or technology. Novanglian culture is very much heavy infunese and big on the military. Many citizen has served or are some way or another part of the military. And some citizen or military buffs as well. Sports Soccer In recently Novanglian has been very interest in Soccer due to the 2018 Microcup. Novanglia made its own team to compete in. Novanglia National Soccer Team nicknamed the NNST or the Black Bears after the nation national animal. After Winning in the Microcup Novanglians went wild upon hearing the news and interest in Soccer sored so munch that talks have been underway to make a national soccer league for Novanglia Soccer League Holidays * January 8th, Emperor Norton Day * January 28th, Railday * March 1, Novanglian Independent Day * May 25th, Patriots Day * June 28th, His Majesty Day * July 1-3, Gettysburg Days * September 2nd, WW2 Victory Day * November 27th, Novanglian Thanksgiving * December 25th, Christmas Geography Novanglia is mostly made up of woodlands and hills. Novanglia is back up to small brook. and a River few miles away. Novanglia climite is mostly colder and see alot of precipitation though out the year. Dukedom 2018-Present Novanglia main lands are spilt up into two dutchies. New Gettysburg in Northern Novanglia (Mass) Elizbabeth in Southern part of Novanglia (NJ). Novanglia is made up of 3 duchies and one County Duchy of New Gettysburg Duchy of New Gettysburg is the oldest duchy out of the three and is consider the main duchy, as it holds the nations capitol and His Majesty's palaces. Named after the capital city, the duchy is ruled by King Stephen I himself. Duchy of Elizabeth Duchy of Elizabeth Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on October 27, 2018. The Duchy of Elizabeth is ruled by Duke Edward I. Duchy of Tejas Originally a vassal of Novanglia, It was incorporated into the Kingdom on November 27, 2018. The Duchy of Tejas is ruled by Duke Michael III. This is the only Duchy not connected to the main territory of Novanglia. Government Novanglia government is a Prussian style Monarchy, with monarchs and a singular parliament with a Chancellor that the King appoints located in the Union capital, made up of members from both nations governments. All the ministers are appointed by the monarchs and/or prime ministers, however, they must be approved by a majority of the people they represent. Half of the union's governmental power is made up by the monarchs, the other half made up by their respective sides of the parliament. Government Politics Imperialist Polcy This will replace MIC and Nertural. the goal is a imperials idea. as we can not be the imperial federation nowever we can still act like it. the policy will keep the MIC policy allowing for the king and federalist party to build, upgrade the military and declare war. C Series Bills Under the C Bills the nation will be renamed permit to Novanglia as the nation can no longer rename. Its goal is to reunite the old realm under one banner again. The currency is will be upgraded and the name will stay the same. The new coins will be quarters minted in the nickel alloy of value 1/4th of a dollar. Dollars are also to be printed in the 10s, 20s, 50s, and 100s. Old currency will be phased out at the description of the state over a 10 year period. The national head of state will be retain the title of King. The title of Kingdom of Novanglia will be created and granted to the Head of State. All privileges of said title are granted to there of formentioned. The head of state will receive a stipend of 10 million Novas compensation to live off of, and special ability to grant pardons.The update and recation of the education system for our nation. Also national language will be english and the calender's will be the old National French Republic one. This bill will be created for a program developing and encouraging art literacy and culture for our nation. On 11/818 C bills have finish and reforms have finished. last law is that king can no longer rename any names . Kings Plans Kings plans where layed out in the Kings state of the realm address this year. It stated this plan may take a few year but the goal is to Novanglia form fantasy to reality. In it he plan to me units in the military and make the military realist rather then made up. Fix the economy problem. and bring the NBC to main main stage in the nation. Parliament Church of Novanglia It was formed on November 10th, 2018; will work on more soon. Economy Novanglia has has a small economy with most goods like oil, metal, food needing to be imported. With the little exports that Novanglia has is Agricultural, Lumber, Military weapons and supplies, wood crafted goods and Food. Most of the economy comes from shipping and trade Trade Partners Current trading partners * United Imperial Empire * Kingdom of Holloway * Archduchy of Albion * Republic of New Rizalia '''Currency Even though Novanglia has a small but rapidly growing economy, it does have its own currency. However due to a very small economy bartering is encouraged by the government and is widely used throughout the kingdom. The currency is based on the Siliver and cooper standes where Nova will be back by silver while Novarine will be bcak by cooper 5 Nova - paperback = $1 5 Nova - paperback = £1 Numb 50 Novarine - coin = $1 Novanglia does accept US and or Canadian Dollars as currency as well. Royal Bank of Novanglia Royal Bank of Novanglia created on september 10, 2018 by King Stephen I. It is the main bank of Novanglia. On 10/30 the bank became operational Military Novangliain Military is part of the North-Western Armed Forces Units form Novanglia are the fallowing * King’s Own Volunteer Marine Regiment * Duke Edward's Volunteer Ranger Regiment Royal Albion-Novanglia Navy * 1st Fleet 'Coast Guard' Nations that Novanglia recognizes and are allied with are: * North-Western Alliance * The Micronational Union of Northern, Central, and Southern American Sovereign States * Intermicronational Union * Apachan Pact Category:North American Micronations Category:Monarchy Category:New England